


Омела не обязательна

by dzenka, La_Ardilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ardilla/pseuds/La_Ardilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают, что англичане еще со времен друидов украшают на Рождество свой дом омелой и, согласно традиции, того, кто случайно оказался под висящей веткой омелы, позволялось поцеловать любому.<br/>Что же получится, если в Рождество под одной крышей окажутся ненавидящий праздник консультирующий детектив, желающий вновь почувствовать себя ребенком военный врач и романтично настроенная домовладелица с повадками прирожденной свахи?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Омела не обязательна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Mistletoe Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589194) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> перевод выполнен совместно с La Ardilla

 

 

\- Ну конечно же! Это наверняка шурин! Иначе зачем ему понадобилось бы звонить букмекеру?

Джон бросил взгляд на Шерлока, который последние три часа оставался распростертым на диване, молчаливый и неподвижный, подобно мраморной статуе, без сомнения, блуждая по коридорам чертогов своего разума. Теперь же друг вернулся к жизни, нечто каменное и холодное вновь превратилось в олицетворение стремительности, когда его пальцы принялись летать по клавиатуре мобильного телефона, набирая смс Лестрейду с разгадкой очередного дела.

\- Значит, ты его решил? – спросил Джон просто ради того, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать, пока менял, морща нос, негодные лампочки в елочной гирлянде в надежде заставить ее работать. 

\- Разумеется, - с усмешкой ответил Шерлок.

\- Великолепно. А теперь помоги нам.

Просьба была воспринята с заметным холодком. Он практически мог слышать, как Шерлок внутренне застонал от отвращения, а прозвучавшие в ответ слова были полны пренебрежения.  
– С какой стати?

Джон бросил на него сердитый взгляд, отправляя в мусорную корзину очередную лампочку и заменяя ее новой.  
– Потому что это Рождество, и нам нужно нарядить елку. Потому что если я все буду делать один, это займет целую вечность, и потому что ты обещал.

\- Когда это? 

\- Вчера, после того как подпалил джемпер, что связала мне моя мама, - в тоне Джона появились обвинительные нотки. Шерлок был безнадежен в плане умения поставить себя на место другого человека, но если как следует постараться, то можно было пробудить в нем слабое чувство вины. – Моя мама, которой вот уже почти десять лет нет в живых, и новый свитер она мне связать не сможет. 

Глаза Шерлока, похожие на живое серебро, быстро обежали величественную елку, что наполняла квартиру свежим хвойным запахом. Она была надежно установлена на безопасном расстоянии от камина, и если Джон и ощущал себя несколько неловко, что ради его Рождества срубили живое дерево, раскаянье все же было не настолько сильно, чтобы купить сделанное из пластика и экологически дружелюбное нечто.

\- Не вижу смысла, - пробормотал Шерлок, неохотно поднимаясь на ноги и принимая от друга смотанную гирлянду.

\- Это традиция, - Джон накинул на шею Шерлока провод, чтобы тот не запутался, а потом воткнул вилку в розетку и удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, когда вспыхнули разноцветные огни. Кожа Шерлока окрасилась оттенками драгоценных камней: синие, красные и зеленые тона добавили праздничной жизнерадостности его чрезвычайно скептическому выражению лица.

\- Джон, дорогой, нужно украшать елку, а не Шерлока, - заметила миссис Хадсон, входя в комнату с чайным подносом, на котором также были несколько традиционных фруктовых пирожков и почти полная бутылка шерри.

\- Он помогает.

\- Против собственной воли, - добавил Шерлок и нахмурился, когда миссис Хадсон всунула ему в руку мишуру и принялась рыться в коробках. – Это бессмысленный ритуал. Он даже не христианский. В Вифлееме не было елок, и они не умели выдувать стеклянные шары.

\- Они пластиковые, - ответила миссис Хадсон и начала раскладывать шары по цветам. – Подержи это, дорогуша.

Шерлок посмотрел на огромную миску, полную маленьких серебристых сфер, соединенных вместе и похожих на пузырьки шампанского. 

– Вы отмечаете языческий праздник путем навешивания избыточного освещения и светоотражающих предметов на живой тотем, символизирующий плодородие и возрождение, - он нахмурился в раздражении. – Кроме того, это все придумали немцы. 

\- Открой-ка рот, - скомандовала миссис Хадсон, весьма эффективно используя вместо кляпа пирожок. – Хороший мальчик. Джон, дорогой, хочешь шерри?

\- О, с удовольствием, - сказал Джон с признательностью и ухмыльнулся, услышав доносящиеся от Шерлока сердитые неразборчивые звуки. – Давай, иди сюда, поможешь мне с гирляндой.

Закатив глаза, Шерлок подождал, пока Джон освободит его от груза, а потом в два приема съел пирожок. Вот еще одна причина, почему Джон любил это время года. Слабость Шерлока к сладкому срабатывала против него, и к концу декабря тело детектива становилось гораздо менее костлявым, чем было в начале месяца.

Они работали в дружеском молчании, изредка прерываемом раздраженным шипением Шерлока, когда ветки царапали его кожу, оставляя ярко-красные полосы. Ко времени, когда елка была украшена как гирляндой, так и мишурой, из джемпера Джона со всех сторон торчали иголки, а кружащий голову запах смолы въелся в кожу, вызывая счастливый трепет в груди. Он мог прекрасно обойтись без большинства вещей, связанных с Рождеством: предпраздничная беготня по магазинам, толпы народу, бесполезные подарки, но этот аромат словно возвращал его в детство, когда в сочельник слегка подташнивает от возбуждения и слишком большого количества еды.

\- Мы закончили? – пробурчал Шерлок откуда-то из-за дерева.

\- Ой, прекрати жаловаться. Тебе все равно нечем заняться. Ты и ребенком такой же был? – Джон попытался мысленно представить себе картину: Шерлок и его семья наряжают огромную и, без сомнения, безупречно симметричную ель, в большом камине горит огонь, а за окнами величественной усадьбы над бесконечными девственными акрами земли падает снег.

\- Что бы ты там себе не вообразил, все было совершенно не так, - сказал Шерлок, уловив взгляд Джона в просвет между ветвями и поднимая бровь. – Мне жаль разбивать твои представления о моем детстве, но развешивание шаров на елку не играло в нем никакой роли. В тех редких случаях, когда я оказывался дома до собственно Рождества, все украшалось прислугой.

\- Да, мои идеи о твоем детстве полностью ошибочны, - фыркнул Джон, сморщив нос, и протянул Шерлоку миску с шарами. – Ты наверху, я – внизу.

В течение нескольких минут он молча занимался своим делом, время от времени отпивая немного шерри и хихикая над тем, как миссис Хадсон отчитывала Шерлока, повесившего рядом слишком много шаров одного цвета.

\- Я понимаю, что ты – новичок в этом деле, Шерлок, но подключи здравый смысл, - посоветовала она, протянув ему бокал с шерри. – На-ка вот, выпей. Возможно, это приведет тебя в хорошее расположение духа.

\- Если хотите поднять мне настроение, то отправляйтесь и убейте кого-нибудь, и сделайте это с фантазией.

\- Извини, дорогой, но я уже приготовила тебе рождественский подарок. Может быть, этот милый инспектор что-нибудь для тебя найдет?

\- Прислуга, в самом деле? – спросил Джон через некоторое время, скривившись, когда уронил один из немногих настоящих стеклянных шаров на каминную решетку. Раздался звонкий хлопок, и по полу разлетелись сверкающие драгоценные осколки. – Упс, прошу прощения, – он присел на корточки и принялся собирать кусочки, склонив на бок голову в ожидании ответа. – Наряжать елку – это не обязанность, это же часть самого праздника.

\- Это заведомая чушь, - возразил Шерлок, развешивая шары на ветви у верхушки. – Не говоря уже об опасности пожара. Ты знаешь, как много людей в восемнадцатом веке погибло из-за традиции украшать елки настоящими свечами?

\- Вот поэтому и была придумана электрическая гирлянда, - пробормотал Джон. – Ради здоровья и безопасности, – он поднялся на ноги и неожиданно обнаружил, что друг стоит прямо позади него, так близко, что его спина оказалась прижата к груди Шерлока, потянувшегося к верхушке дерева в стремлении закончить свою часть работы как можно быстрее. Джон попытался не покраснеть, когда по коже побежали мурашки от этого ощущения, убеждая сам себя, что кровь прилила к щекам из-за шерри, и старательно игнорируя самодовольный и знающий взгляд, брошенный в их направлении миссис Хадсон.

Он чуть было не подскочил от трели мобильного телефона Шерлока и в следующее мгновение обнаружил себя с полной охапкой украшений, которые друг сгрузил ему в руки, рванувшись читать сообщение. С улыбкой, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего криминальному миру Лондона, детектив развернулся и потянулся за пальто.

\- Лестрейд пишет, что в «Хэрродс» обнаружен труп в запертой комнате. Его опознали, но по отчетам он уже три года как мертв. 

\- И в каком виде тело?– уточнил Джон, торопливо развешивая последние шары на оставшиеся пустыми еловые лапы.

\- Труп свежий, но есть намеки, что в деле поучаствовала мафия. Я поймаю такси, бери пистолет. 

\- Извините, миссис Хадсон. Я все доделаю, когда мы вернемся, - пообещал Джон, улыбнувшись их всепрощающей домовладелице и взбегая в свою комнату. 

\- Не волнуйся, милый, - крикнула та вслед. – Думаю, я сама справлюсь с тем, что осталось. Лучше поторопись, а то он умчится без тебя! 

Джон схватил браунинг, сдернул с крючка куртку и второпях чуть было не скатился с лестницы, спеша, как обычно, угнаться за безумным вихрем по имени Шерлок Холмс. Вечерний Лондон мерцал рождественскими огнями, но Джон едва ли их замечал. Сейчас его внимания не стоили ни переливы дешевого искусственного снега, ни блеск изысканных украшений в наполнявшей «Хэрродс» атмосфере суеты и роскоши. Он был слишком увлечен, наблюдая за работой Шерлока - магией дедукции и взвешенной логики, нацеленной на то, чтобы раскрыть дело – волшебство, доступное его глазам круглый год, но не переставшее от этого быть менее захватывающим.

С расследованием было покончено лишь на исходе ночи, когда лихорадочный пульс Лондона замедлился до неторопливого биения, в такт которому мерцали в предрассветной тьме праздничные огни. Друзья устало шли по Бейкер-стрит, тяжело дыша; чуть пьяные от адреналина, бурлящего в крови в результате очередной погони и пребывания на волосок от гибели. Они то и дело сбивались с шага, задевая друг друга плечами и смеясь, Джон – прерывисто, ловя ртом воздух, Шерлок – коротко и раскатисто. 

\- Ну и физиономия у него была, когда он понял, сколько стоит то кольцо! 

\- И как он переменился в лице, когда решил, что ты его проглотил, - добавил Шерлок. 

\- Засранец надутый, - фыркнул Джон, вспомнив, как перекосилось в ужасе лицо подозреваемого. Расследование о трупе в «Хэрродс» обернулось делом о мошенничестве, ложном опознании и краже – все ради того, чтобы получить редчайший бриллиант, - а в самом конце Джону пришлось сунуть кольцо в рот и крепко сжать зубами, чтобы преступник не смог его отнять.– Ты был великолепен. Все остальные решили, что это банальное убийство.

\- Когда дело касается мафии, о банальных убийствах не может быть речи, - Шерлок сунул в замочную скважину ключ, привычно повернул его, распахнул дверь, и они с Джоном ввалились в тускло освещенный коридор. – Кроме того, - вполголоса добавил он, - именно ты указал на тот отпечаток ботинка. Я едва его не проглядел, отвлекшись на глупые замечания Андерсона. 

Джон привалился к стене, переводя дыхание. Внутри по-прежнему кружили в пьянящем вихре счастье и облегчение, волнение и азарт. Нервы звенели, раскаленные добела этими ощущениями, заставляя чувствовать себя как никогда живым, и он просто по привычке посмотрел на друга, встречаясь с ним взглядом. 

Как будто замкнулась электрическая цепь, и ток пробежал до самых кончиков пальцев Джона, но на этот раз тихий голос в глубине сознания, что всегда удерживал от опрометчивых шагов, хранил молчание. В его действиях не было ни логики, ни рассудочности – секундный прилив глупой смелости, и вот Джон уже подался вперед, притягивая друга к себе за концы шарфа.

Губы Шерлока, когда он осторожно коснулся их языком, оказались холодными, мягкими и – неподвижными. На то, чтобы это осознать у Джона ушла всего секунда, сердце камнем ухнуло вниз, и он попытался отстраниться. Извинения застряли в горле, но прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то сказать, затылок обхватила рука в холодной перчатке, и все связные мысли тут же улетучились, стоило Шерлоку сократить дистанцию.

Он прижался к губам Джона; язык, столь щедрый на резкие высказывания и логические цепочки, пробежал по их контуру тепло и настойчиво, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь, что Джон был только рад ему позволить. Напряженные мышцы расслабились, давая возможность прижаться теснее, и Джон запустил руки под пальто, жадно лаская тело Шерлока сквозь ткань костюма. Несмело, словно неуверенный партнер, ведомый в своем первом танце, Шерлок следовал за Джоном, и его прерывистое дыхание сменилось слабыми поощряющими стонами по мере того, как со стороны друга робкое исследование уступало место уверенным движениям, со знанием дела дарящим удовольствие. 

И только когда воздуха перестало хватать совсем, Джон отстранился, раскрасневшийся и задыхающийся, и вгляделся в лицо Шерлока. Бледные скулы тронул легчайший румянец, а светло-дымчатый цвет глаз сменился графитно-серым. Одетая в перчатку рука сжалась на его куртке, как будто из боязни, что Джон попытается отступить. 

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как долго я этого хотел, - прошептал Джон, когда лоб Шерлока прижался к его собственному.

\- Думаю, что представляю, - хрипло ответил Шерлок, потершись кончиком носа о его нос. –Лично мне миссис Хадсон все уши прожужжала с омелой.

Тихий смех Джона превратился в глухой стон, когда рука Шерлока пробралась под рубашку, и затянутые в прохладную кожу пальцы принялись водить по животу. 

\- А ты бы воспользовался шансом? – спросил он, стараясь вообразить попытки Шерлока отловить его под омелой и сорвать поцелуй. Представить подобное было сложно, по крайне мере, до того момента несколько минут назад, когда все изменил его порыв. А сейчас Джон понимал, что с нетерпением ожидает возможности в полной мере исследовать глубины в натуре Шерлока, что тот столь безупречно скрывал. 

\- Вероятно. Но, похоже, в этом нет необходимости, - на лице Шерлока появилась улыбка. Не фальшивая и широкая, но искренняя, в которой слегка приподнялся уголок губ, придавая его лицу застенчивость и умиротворенность, и которая предназначалась одному лишь Джону. Такое не должно оставаться без награды, и Джон подался вперед, с упоением погрузившись в очередной поцелуй. 

И омела над головой совсем не обязательна.


End file.
